Livre ouvert
by Aylenn
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou OS divers et variés ! Dernier Drabble : Grey s'ennuie fermement à la guilde, lorsqu'il se souvient que Lucy n'est pas dans son appartement...
1. Flash du matin

Bonjour ! C'est mon second drabble, mais le premier que je poste. C'est un peu chiant d'utiliser un site tout en anglais. Bref, c'est la deuxième fois que je l'écris parce que j'suis une patate en anglais et que j'ai supprimé l'autre. Bref. Un petit GaLe, très léger. Très court, à peu près 100 mots.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et laissez des commentaires, que je m'améliore. :3

* * *

Levy se leva, avec la tête du matin : Les cheveux décoiffés - même totalement en bataille, la bave au coin des lèvres, la trace de l'oreiller sur une joue et celle des couvertures sur l'autre, les yeux brumeux, le cerveau en compote et...

Un flash.

Deux flash.

- Qu'est ce que... ? Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Devant elle, un Gajeel hilare, un appareil photo dans la main.

_Elle allait le tuer, oh ça oui, elle allait le tuer. _


	2. Pas si seul

Pourquoi était-il le seul ? Non mais c'est vrai, tous les Dragon Slayers avaient un chat. Laxus avait le Raijin et Cobra un serpent. Et lui, il avait dû fouiller les poubelles pour essayer de trouver un partenaire animal. Heureusement, maintenant il avait Lili. Mais une fois encore, il était seul.

Tous les Dragon Slayers s'étaient trouvés un dragon à tuer, et lui il restait planté là ruminant comme jamais.

De loin, il faisait franchement peur. Il dégageait une aura noire et bien plus terrifiante que celle d'Erza en personne, sa carrure imposante n'arrangeant pas du tout la chose. On aurait dit un démon. Ses longs cheveux noirs et complètement décoiffés, les clous sur son visage, sur ses vêtements. Ses bandages apparents, et ses habits sombres déchirés ça et là.

En fait, les gens autour de lui s'étaient éloignés, discrètement, par peur de le déranger sûrement. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu, trop énervé.

« Le premier qui me fait la remarque, je le mord, je lui arrache les ongles et je le tue lentement... ».

C'était les seules paroles qui semblaient sortir de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il grinçait des dents dans un bruit affreux et lent.

Tout d'un coup, une petite mage arriva en courant, bien plus courageuse que toutes les personnes qui s'étaient retirées jusque là. Une mage des mots, pleine de caractère et pourtant légèrement timide qui lui cria, aggressive :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore là Gajeel !

Le Dragon Slayer se retourna, surpris et énervé. Depuis quand sa Crevette lui parlait sur ce ton ?

- Qu'est ce que tu m'veux Crevette ?

- T'es le seul Dragon Slayer qui soit pas en train d'aider tout le monde en combattant un dragon, alors tu pourrais peut être m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici à attendre que ça s'passe ?

Ils se répondaient méchamment et se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. A tel point que Gajeel finit par se baisser pour coller leur front. Ils se lançaient des regards noirs. Les mages de Fairy tail les regardaient, estomaqués par l'audace de Levy et par leur échange acerbe. Ils pouvaient presque voir l'électricité dans l'air.

- Si tu crois qu'ça m'fait plaisir ! J'y peux rien si j'en trouve aucun Crevette !

- Hé ben cherches mieux imbécile plutôt que d'effrayer tous les mages qui passent près de toi !

- J'ai d'jà fait l'tour de la ville j'te signale ! Et ils ont pas à avoir peur, c'est sur un dragon qu'je veux frapper moi, pas sur des poules mouillées !

- Mais bon sang, fais un effort et bouges toi de là !

Et alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, il se redressa, un grand sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres. Il laissa échapper un « Gihi » résonnant avant de lui frotter allègrement les cheveux et de sauter violemment en l'air. Elle rougit devant son geste affectif, et leva la tête.

Ah ben tiens. Il venait de le trouver son Dragon. Incroyable, il foutait rien et ça lui tombait sous le nez... Sur ces belles paroles, Levy repartit tuer les monstres qu'elle avait délaissé pour Gajeel alors que celui-ci se défoulait très bien sur sa proie.

D'ailleurs, il allait lui en tirer deux mots la prochaine fois, non mais depuis quand sa Crevette lui parlait comme ça ?

* * *

Dédicace à Lili-chan ! o/ Merci d'avoir lu. :3


	3. Entendu crier

Lucy rentrait dans son appartement en courant… Ou plutôt, Sting courait vers là où habitait la blonde, en la tenant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il était pressé de faire la visite de sa chambre, et notamment de son _lit_. Il entra en défonçant la porte avec toute la délicatesse du monde pour ensuite filer dans la pièce tant convoitée.

« Sting, mais lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher toute seule ! » Hurlait la mage stellaire sur son épaule puissante.

« Mais oui, c'est ça ! T'es pas assez rapide de toute façon » Lui répondait inlassablement son pseudo-tortionnaire.

Puis d'un coup, il la jeta sur le lit avec toute la grâce d'un Dragon Slayer. Et il se rua sur elle pour lui enlever son tee-shirt.

« Toujours aussi délicat à ce que je vois… » Murmura Lucy d'un air blasé juste avant qu'il ne s'attaque à sa jupe…

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes » Ajouta-t-il avec son sourire ravageur (et surtout pervers à cet instant) après l'avoir embrassée.

Quelques minutes après, alors que les deux Mages « passaient aux choses sérieuses » comme disait l'ex-Sabertooth, Loki apparut en forçant sa porte du Lion, et tout en remettant ses lunettes, il dit :

« Tout va bien princesse ? Je vous ai entendu cri… » Et il ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant la scène qui venait de s'arrêter sous ses yeux ébahis.

« …er. » Et il repartit aussitôt avant de vomir ou de se faire (très) violemment frapper par ceux qu'ils avaient interrompus.

Finalement, il n'allait plus forcer sa porte maintenant. « Attendre qu'on l'appelle », ça devenait une bien jolie phrase pleine de sens d'un coup…


	4. Haleine fraîche !

Aujourd'hui Grey s'ennuyait. Premièrement parce que Natsu n'était pas là car il était partit avec Lucy et happy en mission, donc personne avec qui se battre, et deuxièmement parce que plusieurs autres membres qui mettaient d'habitude l'ambiance étaient partis eux aussi en missions. Super ! Et lui dans tout ça, il était tout seul, à moitié nu, en train de s'emmerder à boire un verre au ralentit en regardant les mouches voler. Quelle occupation ! Alors il se mit à réfléchir à différentes conneries qu'il pourrait faire… Et là, l'appartement _vide_ de la blonde lui revint en tête. Mais bien sûr ! La mage stellaire n'était pas là, donc, il pouvait aller squatter tranquillement chez elle ! Parfait.

Il partit donc à toute allure de la guilde pour aller dans l'appartement de son amie. Lorsqu'il arriva devant, il passa par leur passage secret (tout le monde était au courant à la guilde, sauf la concernée, évidemment…) et entra. En tout cas, elle avait fait le ménage à fond avant de partir.

Quel intérêt si elle n'est pas là pour en profiter ? Enfin, pour Grey, c'était très bien aussi ! Il s'avança vers le bureau de la blonde, essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir et… non. Fermé à clé. Zut, elle aussi y avait pensé ! Bon, tant pis, la lingerie ? Non, elle s'en rendrait compte, si une petite culotte était mal rangée, il se ferait sûrement repérer. Et puis, il n'était pas si pervers... Mais il pouvait faire quoi alors ? Vraiment, c'était même pas drôle de venir pour rien faire. S'il avait su…

Et là, il vit la porte de la salle de bain. Hum, oui, pas bête ! Il passa dans la pièce, et vit une brosse à dents dans un verre… vite, une idée diabolique ! Faites qu'il ai une superbe idée pour faire un maximum râler la mage aux clés… Bingo, les dieux avaient entendu sa prière !

Il prit sa brosse à dents, lui arracha tous les poils et en fit pleins de nouveaux en _**glace **_à la place. Elle allait avoir une surprise en rentrant… Il aimerait voir sa tête ! Une fois tout remit en ordre, en enlevant les traces de son passage, il fila à toute vitesse à la guilde, en se disant que son amie allait avoir une haleine très, très fraîche…

Le soir, les trois amis partis en mission rentrèrent, avant que Lucy aille se coucher, lorsqu'elle passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver, et se brosser les dents, elle eut une horrible surprise… Toute la ville entendit alors son cri de rage :

**« GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! »**


	5. La rosée

Sting n'avait aucune idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de son frère d'arme, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il s'en souvienne d'ailleurs.

Il cherchait depuis des semaines et avait fait toutes les boutiques possibles de Crocus... Mais il n'avait rien trouvé et s'il ne lui offrait rien, Minerva allait le tuer sur une place publique, et il s'en passerait bien.

Le Dragon Slayer allait abandonner quand il vit Lector et Frosh s'approcher de lui en mangeant des glaces et en discutant tranquillement.

- Mais oui ! Cria Sting avant de courir dans les rues comme un fou.

Rogue avec le costume de Fro', ça promettait...

* * *

Un vieux drabble qui me fait beaucoup rire (Non mais Rogue en chat rose. XD), bon, juste pour expliquer le titre... C'est un jeu de mot entre la Risée (En gros, la honte de Rogue déguisé en Frosh) et le Rose de son costume. Ouais, je vais chercher loin, je sais, n'empêche c'est venu tout seul. x) Enfin bonne lecture, et je vais poster plusieurs OS/drabbles à la suite je pense. Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends peut être quelques reviews. :3


End file.
